Brothers and Ball
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: A young Jamie and Joe are playing football in the yard. What happens when Jamie complains about Danny ditching them for his girlfriend? How will a conversation about girls go? Just a little oneshot. Enjoy, and please review. Disclaimer- I don't have any kind of rights to Blue Bloods.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Blue Bloods, or the characters, or anything.**

 **A/N- I hope you enjoy, and I would really appreciate reviews. I feel like Joe didn't really like Sydney. Although, I'm not completely sure anyone in the family did. ;)**

* * *

10-year-old Jamie Reagan threw the football across the yard to his 15-year-old brother Joe. Jamie frowned. Their brother Danny was 20, and he had been playing with them until he ditched them for a date with his girlfriend Linda. As Jamie and Joe tossed the football back and forth, Jamie was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that Danny would rather go out with some _girl_ instead of spending time with him and Joe. In the mind of the young Jamie Reagan, girls have cooties. _Cooties._ Yet, Danny still chose the disgusting girl over his brothers. Jamie sighed.

"Joe, why does Danny like Linda more than us now? Dad says he's about to leave to go fight and then we can't even see him for a long time." He asked in a whine. Joe laughed, catching the football.

"Well little brother, you'll understand when you get older. It's not that he loves Linda more, he's just a young guy in love. Besides, I like Linda. She's nice. " Joe told him chuckling as he threw the football back.

"And hey kid, nice toss. You have real football potential." He added. Jamie caught the football, throwing it back before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. His worry wrinkle was beginning to show.

"Thanks. And, what's that supposed to mean? Just because I might be a lawyer like Erin one day, that doesn't mean I'm smart. Besides, I'm not too sure about Linda yet. She's nice, but when I met her a couple weeks ago, she didn't bring me a present or skittles or chocolate or ANYTHING." Jamie told his brother frustrated. Their 19-year-old sister Erin just started law school, and Jamie was conflicted as to if he should become a policeman or a lawyer. He knew he had to be smart if he wanted either job, and right now, Jamie did not feel smart. Joe chuckled at him again as he threw the football.

"Well, it means that when you're older, you'll want to spend time with girls too. You'll love me and Danny, but you'll love some girl just as much." He tried to explain.

"But girls have cooties!" Jamie protested. He did _NOT_ want to be around any girls. He held the ball, a big frown on his face.

"Oh, little brother, just you wait." Joe told him laughing. Jamie shot him a scowl.

"One day, you'll have some super awesome, hot, girl. Just whatever you do, if you go to some fancy law school, do not get one of those know-it-all lawyer girls." Joe teased.

"So, don't date anyone like Erin?" Jamie asked innocently, a smirk on his face.

"Exactly! You've seen what Erin has done to her boyfriend's hearts. I feel like you need a short, spunky blonde who can hold her own. You have a good heart; maybe this girl will be someone with emotional pain and trust issues that you can help her get past. Probably not a very frilly girl either. Maybe even bossy or tomboyish." Joe told him honestly.

"Well, I don't know what half of that means, but okay. If you say so." Jamie told him shrugging his shoulders. Joe let out yet another chuckle.

"Anyways little bro, can you toss the ball back?" Joe asked patiently.

"Oh. Yeah!" Jamie told him throwing the football. The brothers spent the next several hours tossing the football at each other, neither having any idea what the future held. Besides, maybe Joe's description of the type of girl Jamie needs might not be that far off.

* * *

 **A/N: I loooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeee fall break. Like seriously y'all. I LOVE FALL BREAK. Just sayin'. I plan on catching up on some writing over the week. Keep your eyes out for chapters of _The Life and Untold Stories of Lindsey Reagan, Better then a Dream_ , and _Maybe things will be okay after all_. I also have some one-shots planned. **


End file.
